The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction
by xoxo-11xo
Summary: This story takes place between when Stefan just broke free of Klaus and stole his dead families body with Katherine. Please enjoy


The Vampire Diaries  
>-[Fan fiction]<p>

She swayed her hips, feet thumping like an elephant on the side walk. She had her dog leading her, tongue flopped out and racing ahead. The night was black, no wind, quiet on the streets. An eery creek echoed in the air. The girl in the streets spun around. The Gilbert house was to her right, the brown door swung open on the deck.  
>"I'll prove it Elena. Too many people know. It's Mystic falls, not vampire city, the people aren't suppose to know!"<br>Damon Salvatore flicked his sky blue eyes at the girl, his pace speeding towards her.  
>The girl's pulse speeded and her breathing deepened. "Vampire" she whispered, taking steps back trying to fumble to her safety. The dog barked loud, turning towards the side walk and running fast and hard out of sight.<br>A thick bitter scent hung in the air, stinging at Damon's eyes. "Vervain perfume, just great." he raged. Without seconds to react Damon flung his hands along the girls neck and jaw and twisted with a pushing force, a loud crack as her neck splintered, the girls body falling to the ground with a thump.  
>"Damon! You didn't have to kill her!" Elena yelled.<br>Damon approached Elena, eye to eye to prove his point. "Im not your good little boy Elena, i'm a vampire. I kill people, it's what I do."  
>Elena swallowed and tilted her head up. "I'm a person, you going to kill me." she claimed, fling her arms out.<br>Damon grabbed Elena's wrist and spun her body around, wrapping an arm around her neck loosely. "Mmmm," he teased, retrieving his fangs.  
>Elena gasped and spun her body around. "Damon you idiot!" she yelled, pushing her hand on Damon's chest to push him away from her.<br>Damon smirked. "Get in the car," he told Elena as he picked up the lifeless body of the girl and rolled her over in the trunk. He climbed into the drivers seat of his 1967 Chevy Camaro and slammed on the gas.  
>"Where are we going?" Elena asked<br>Damon twirled and twisted with the steering wheel. "Boarding house."  
>Elena groaned. "Stefan still acting psychotic?"<br>Damon scuffed his voice. "He thinks he's going to kill Tyler, that with Klaus's sired hybrid dead he won't have secret access in Mystic Falls to report back to him."  
>"Well he does have a point. Tyler does report everything back to Klaus."<br>Damon grunted. "That stupid little hybrid could be dead by now if Bonnie didn't get in the damn way."  
>Elena grabbed Damon's upper arm. "Stop it. Bonnie isn't the reason for every mix up that went wrong at home coming."<br>Damon tucked his head down and pulled into the drive way. Elena and him got out of the car and headed in the house. Damon grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her close to him. "Shhh," he whispered, pointing to his ear. Someone was obviously listening to them.  
>Damon entered the house and poured himself a glass of whiskey as he rummaged through the book case.<br>Elena set her school bag on the porch bench and headed for the stairs.  
>"Elena!" out of no where, as if appearing from thin air, a tall blonde in skinny jeans and designer red high heels stood right in front of Elena on the stairs.<br>Elena jumped and flung her hand onto her chest. "Caroline! Everyone needs to stop appearing out of no where and scaring the crap out of me!" she said, slipping past Caroline and up the stairs.  
>Caroline followed her friend up the stairs. "You got to convince me out of helping Stefan to kill Tyler, I know it's not the right thing but for christ sakes he vervain stabbed me at home coming, he's sired to Klaus, and he's probably getting it on with Rebekah the evil blood slut. I got all the right reasons to kill Tyler, but why does it feel so wrong in the pit of my stomach." Caroline babbled on.<br>Elena wiped around, "Cause it is wrong Caroline. It's Tyler. And Rebekah, well we got that taken care of."  
>"Just drink some blood sweetheart, that'll shove your humanity right back down your throat." Stefan smirked. He was leaned against the door frame of his room, arms crossed across his chest.<br>"Stefan your not killing Tyler! Leave him alone, I'll come up with a better plan to deal with him,"  
>"I'd love to see you try," rang a voice hidden behind walls in Stefan's room. Out stepped into the hall, wet and drippy, wrapped in a white towel with her wet tangled brown hair resting on her shoulders. Elena's twin like Doppelgänger, Katherine.<br>"You will Katherine." Elena barked back.  
>Katherine help her towel up with one hand, her other grabbing ahold of Stefan's waist. She leaned up and smacked her lips on his, running them together as their bodies lingered towards each others. Katherine pulled away and licked her lips, running a hand on his chest and slipping into his bed room.<br>Elena snarled in disguised. She knew Katherine had no interest in Stefan, just fun and games, and to break Elena. "ughh," she groaned, "is everyone I hate here today,"  
>"hey!" Caroline scoffed, obviously offended.<br>Elena turned and thumped back down the stairs. She walked over to Damon. "Do you no whose here?" Elena ranted on.  
>"Katherine," Damon answered, flipping through a book calmly as Elena ragged with anger. "Ya she got here last night, she wanted me to take place in her and Stefan's 'frisky fun'."<br>"Ya but you wouldn't," Katherine stood at the bottom of the stairs now, still naked, the towel the only life string of revealing her body and scaring Elena's eyes.  
>This broke Damon's focus on the book, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted in interest.<br>Elena grunted yet again. "I'm out of here," she stormed past Katherine, grabbed her book bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She opened the door and flew out onto the road, her feet hitting the ground hard as she began to walk down the long dirt road.

Once Elena hit town, she had finally slugged off the anger Katherine gave her. A truck behind her screeched to a break, Elena turned to look over her shoulder.  
>"Need a ride?" Matt asked, pushing open the passenger seat door.<br>Elena smiled and climbed in. "Bonnie's please, if you don't mind."  
>Matt nodded and smiled, stepping on the gas and off down the road. "You wouldn't happen to know How Caroline's doing? Like of she's mad at me.."<br>Elena shook her head. "She isn't mad at you, you just took her home, but she's ticked at Tyler."  
>Matt chuckled. "I would be to. Tyler's been acting like a jerk. He basically forced Rebekah onto me as a home coming date, trying to convince my brain that I'd have a great time with a killer original vampire, like I wasn't worried about being vamp bait."<br>The tires screeched again to a stop. Elena put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "The best advice i can give you about all this is to just forget about it. Your lucky to have a normal life, please don't take it for granted." Elena stepped out of the truck and leaned on the rolled down window. "Now get to work," she giggled, turning and climbing up the stairs to the door. Elena knocked three times before entering Bonnie's house. "Bonnie? You here?"  
>"Over here," she called.<br>Elena entered Bonnie's room and sat down on her bed. "Can you vervain this for me please," she asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a necklace. It was a light unique cut square disc in sterling silver and hangs from a silver chain that closes with a sterling silver spring clasp. Elena tucking her head down. "Jenna gave it to me,"  
>-[<span>.comlisting/71279393/unique-disc-necklace-sterling-silver ]-  
>Bonnie looked up from her closet. She swallowed and sat down beside Elena on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. "I miss her too," she whispered.<br>Elena sniffled. "No tears," she said, as if forcing herself.  
>Bonnie nodded. "I can most certainly vervain this," she said, grabbing it gently from Elena's hands.<br>Elena got up as Bonnie grabbed the spell book, vervain, and a few other objects. Elena walked over to Bonnie's book shelf, looking around on the shelves. There were pictures of herself, Bonnie and Caroline, all In there cheer uniforms, living life normally as a teenager. Elena could hear Bonnie mumble Latin words of her spell behind her. Elena put her attention back towards the shelf. The next picture was of Bonnie and her grandmother, the one after that of Elena and Bonnie, age 6, in purple and orange boas, red lip stick all over their faces, and in their Barbie princess dresses. Jeremy sat on the couch, sucking his thumb and looking disguised. Elena's mom stood in the back, smiling and holding a bowl of potato salad.  
>Bonnie now stood beside Elena, admiring their memories.<br>"We have lost a lot of people in the last two years," Elena claimed.  
>Bonnie nodded, turning to her bed and folding up her spell book. She handed Elena the necklace.<br>Elena put it on and smiled. "Thanks Bon," she said, hugging Bonnie lightly. "Now I got to go test it out on Damon." Elena grabbed her bag. "Oh..." she paused. "Katherine's in town." Elena said, walking out the front door.  
>Elena walked a couple blocks to her house, we're she got into her car and fired up the engine. She drove out to the boarding house and parked the car beside Damon's.<br>"Check this out," Elena said, coming into the house.  
>Damon sat on couch, eye glued on a book.<br>"Looks like you have the book you were looking for," Elena said, sitting down beside him on the couch.  
>Damon looked up. "You got a umm, necklace?" he asked, reaching for it. His hand sizzled, burning and blistering red. Damon pulled away, clutching his hand as the pain healed.<br>Elena smirked. "Bonnie put a vervain spell on the outside, so if any vampire tries to take it off to compel me they can't. And then the original spell inside the pendent to prevent compulsion. Hey, what book are you reading?" she said, changing the subject for no reason.  
>"My book," Stefan mumbled.<br>Elena turned around to find him standing behind the couch. "Do you always ease drop?" she asked annoyed.  
>Before Stefan could answer Katherine stood at the top of the stairs, back facing him. "Stefan, come zip me up," she said, referring to her unzipped dress as she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.<br>Elena took her eyes off them as quick as possible and placed them back to Damon. She smiled and scooted closer to him, placing her hand beside his, her fingertips touching his.  
>Katherine must of noticed because she ignored Stefan coming up the stairs and walked into his bedroom.<br>Stefan followed her, shutting the door behind them. "What's with you Katherine," he grunted.  
>Katherine turned to face him. "What do you mean my darling," she teased.<br>"You don't give me the time of day, but when Elena's here your making me your little toy."  
>Katherine zipped up her dress and set a hand on Stefan's cheek. "I pay attention to you all the time," she leaned in closer, lips almost touching when Stefan pushed his hands on her waist and pushed her back with a force.<br>Katherine flung back in the air and hit Stefan's dresser, shaking it and the wall. Katherine took in a gasp, and tightened her fists. "I was helping you Stefan!"  
>Stefan took a step closer . "How exactly we're you helping me?"<br>"Realize! I was helping you realize!" Katherine yelled.  
>"What the hell am I suppose to realize!" Stefan growled.<br>"How much your still in love with Elena! And how she's using Damon to fool her mind, because she's still in love with you too."


End file.
